The Quiet One
by Deereboy97
Summary: Beca Mitchell has started college, but she has a problem that is starting to become an issue, she's deaf. She is finding it difficult to fit in like normal students, until a certain blonde translator takes up for her and begins spending all of her time with the brunette, making her roommate even angrier towards herself and Beca.
1. Chapter 1

Beca's first day of college was upon her, Barden University was the destination. It was perfect not only because her father worked there, but it was one of the few colleges that proudly accepted and worked with people like Beca, the deaf.

Yes, it is true, Beca was deaf. She had been all of her life and it was a huge milestone and accomplishment to her that she could make it to college. She never thought of herself any less compared to normal people and accepted the challenge early on that she was different. Back home, it wasn't nearly a challenge, because everyone knew everyone and helped her succeed, but now at Barden, it was obviously going to be much different.

People didn't care who you were, or what condition you suffered, as long as they could laugh at you, they were going to make it happen. So that's why Beca was frantically searching the quad during the activities fair looking for her service dog Shooter. He was her hearing dog, helping her in case of alarms or other loud noises that could potentially harm her.

Beca looked high and low for Shooter, she was starting to get worried. No one knew she was deaf and she couldn't audibly call for the dog or help. The perpetrator's just watched on laughing at her.

"Tom your such a jerk!" Aubrey hissed walking off back to her booth.

"Aubrey wait up! Bye baby!" Chloe yelled back to Tom and his fellow jocks.

"Aubrey why are you so upset?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, we have work to do. We have to find 8 smoking hot girls with bikini ready bodies that can sing. Not making fun of some alt girl."

"Oh calm down Bree. We will be alright. Hey look its her!" Chloe pointed out to Beca who was still looking for her dog. "Maybe we could ask her?" She said jokingly. "Hi!" Chloe waived frantically gaining Beca's attention.

Beca hurried over to the two beautiful girls booth in hopes they found her dog. She stood as she waited for them to talk so she could try and read their lips, but she couldn't. The red head just laughed at her and the blonde one looked sympathetic.

"Chloe Beale I'm ashamed of you, did you know she was deaf?" Aubrey huffed, storming off, not wanting to hear her answer. She motioned for Beca to follow her and led her right to Shooter who was tied off to a bike rack.

Aubrey stood aside as Beca ran and hugged the dog tightly, undoing his leash and standing to face the blonde. Beca held her hands to her heart and smiled, thanking the girl. Aubrey motioned in the air as if she was writing. Beca nodded her head and Aubrey turned a flyer over and wrote on the back.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I had no idea you were deaf. Sorry about my jerkoff friends. -Aubrey." Aubrey turned to show Beca and the shorter girl smiled and snatched the items from Aubrey.

"Beca Mitchell-Thank you, and it's ok, guess I will have to get used to it here."

"Beca…" Aubrey spoke softly. Heart breaking for the small brunette. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and showed it to Beca, who pulled one out as well. The girls switched phones and texted each other. Aubrey shot her an extra text asking her if she needed any help at all, she was available.

Beca and Shooter rushed to her father's office to share the good news. She was signing so frantically he laughed trying to keep up.

"Wow kiddo. Sounds like you made a new friend. And do not worry, I will have a talk to the Dean about people harming you. Its unfair." He signed back at his daughter, Beca reading his lips, and hand movements.

Beca went back to her personal dorm at Baker Hall. It was specifically designed for her and her dog. It had its own bathroom and several advanced warning and helping features for her. Beca was the first deaf student to attend Barden University, so she was busy emailing her professors about her needs and what to expect with her being deaf. She tried to keep it simple, trying not to differ too far from other students, but one thing she had to have, was a translator.

Beca waited at the campus coffee shop waiting for her translator to show up when she saw a familiar blonde waiting in line. Beca caught her attention and Aubrey happily walked over and joined her, smiling at her golden retriever as she sat down.

"Hi Beca." She wrote down, "Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting on my translator, they're late."

Aubrey smiled and slightly giggled. "I think you are wrong."

Beca scrunched her nose in confusion, "Well blondie I don't see a translator here, so I guess I am right."

Beca watched as Aubrey picked her hands up and signed, "No, I think I'm right."

Aubrey stared at Beca who looked to be shocked, excited and confused. Aubrey just sat and watched the many facial expressions cross the younger woman's face.

"But how? You could sign this entire time?" Beca replied back.

"Well I had to practice again. I am very rusty, please forgive me."

Beca was smiling like a child on Christmas. She already had a rough start at college but the one nice person who helped her, understood her and was willing to help, that made Beca feel like any other person.

"I don't understand. Don't you have classes of your own?" Beca signed confused.

"Technically yes. But I graduate in December and we have almost every course together. You must be a wiz kid. These aren't easy classes."

Beca smiled at the compliment, "Just as long as I don't harm your grades, I'm glad to have you."

So that's how it went for the first few weeks off school. Aubrey and Beca attached at the hip. Aubrey would translate for the teacher to help Beca and Aubrey was impressed how easily this stuff came to Beca. She was a genius, and by helping Beca, it actually helped her with her understanding as well. They spent most of their free time together which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"I don't know what you see in her Bree, you keep ditching me for her and I want to know what she has that I don't." Chloe argued.

Aubrey pulled Chloe deeper into the kitchen so Beca couldn't watch them argue.

"I am her translator Chlo, why are you making a big deal about this?"

"Because before she came along, it was just me and you. Now you drag her and that mangy ass dog everywhere with you."

Aubrey shot a glare at Chloe, "Chlo…"

"What? Are you afraid she's going to hear me? SHE'S DEAF BREE." Chloe yelled in the direction of Beca.

It was true after all, she was deaf, but Shooter wasn't, and Beca could read body language. The flinch from Shooter told her yelling was involved and so as quietly as possible, she gathered herself and slipped out the door.

"Chloe Beale, I don't know what has crawled up your ass, but you need to stop. Ever since Beca has stepped onto this campus, you've had it out for her and its going to stop." Aubrey bit back causing Chloe to back off.

"I just don't understand why you have to follow her everywhere. She has her dog."

"Chloe how would you like to be deaf? On this big campus with all these people and you cant talk to any of them? You're different because you cant talk and need constant help? I'm just doing what I think is right."

Chloe sighed defeated; Aubrey's words had won this battle for now. "Ok, but why did you invite her to tryouts? She cant sing or hear? What good is she?"

Aubrey threw her hands up in complete disgust, "You're unbelievable." Aubrey stormed off from the kitchen and back into the living room scared shitless when Beca and Shooter were gone.

Aubrey quickly tried to fish her phone out her pocket, damn skinny jeans she thought, always slowing her down, she pulled up Beca's name and composed a message.

"Beca where are you!?"-Aubrey

"I knew you guy's where arguing about me. Shooter gave it away."-Beca

"Oh it was nothing, please come back?"-Aubrey

"I'm ok. I think I will let you have some alone time with Chloe, she seems upset with me."-Beca

It amazed the hell out of Aubrey on how smart Beca really was. For someone who couldn't talk or hear, she was very clever and picked up things quick. Just because she was deaf, didn't mean she was stupid, and Aubrey respected her so much for it.

"She's just being dumb. But ok? Please let me know you're safe, and I meant what I said earlier, I want you to come to the Bella's Auditions with me. Maybe help out with finding new members? I can use an assistant."-Aubrey

Beca walked into her dorm building slightly excited at Aubrey's message. She finally had someone who actually worried over her and the fact she was concerned made Beca's heart warm.

"I'll be there😊"-Beca

"Oh good she's gone." Aubrey heard as she was pulled away from her chat with Beca.

"Excuse you?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca, she's gone. At least she can take a hint." Chloe said sipping on wine.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell has gotten into you." Aubrey said stomping out of the apartment leaving Chloe alone and further upset.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Good Beca I'm glad you came." _Aubrey signed as Beca found her way to her seat. Apparently, this Acapella thing was a big deal because as Beca looked around the auditorium, there were a lot of others joining them. With her curiosity high she tapped Aubrey's shoulder,

"_Are all these people here to audition?"_

Aubrey looked the room over and saw several familiar faces, and a bunch of new faces. _"Not all of them. There are 3 other groups here recruiting, The Trebles, The High Notes, and the BU Harmonics."_

Chloe just gritted her teeth and sighed earning Aubrey's attention. The blonde, not wanting to argue, simply turned forward and helped Chloe organize their paperwork while Justin announced introductions.

For what seemed like hours and after several auditions later, Beca noticed Aubrey getting restless. Having no idea what anyone was saying, she couldn't offer any advice other than her personal favorite 'dancing acts'. Some of these people were downright wild with their auditions and those are the ones Beca knew weren't any good because she could judge them by Aubrey's reaction.

"_See anyone you like?" _Beca signed asking a very stressed out looking Aubrey.

_"__Beca, be glad you are deaf, some of these are awful."_ Aubrey let out a giggle in which Beca started grinning at.

Chloe scrunched her eyes at the two, "What did you say to her?"

"I said be glad you are deaf, some of these are awful." Aubrey repeated.

"Oh so you can make fun of her, but I can't?" Chloe hissed in annoyance.

"Chlo…it's not like that." Aubrey tried. "She is just comfortable with me."

Chloe crossed her arms and just looked ahead, clearly upset. Aubrey wasn't going to say anymore but instead gather up her information and make her choices for the new Bella's. Chloe and Aubrey worked together surprisingly well but once their selections were final, Chloe stormed off.

Aubrey figured she was upset over the fact that Beca had helped in the selection process. Aubrey would hold up the profiles of the worst candidates and Beca would smile and shake her head 'no' suppressing a laugh out of Aubrey.

…

Something was obviously wrong with Chloe. The more Beca hung around, the further apart the friends of Aubrey and Chloe grew apart. Aubrey hardly saw her at home anymore, probably because Beca was always over, but now she seemed so tuned out of practices. Something Beca even picked up on by the gingers body language. Aubrey tried to reason with her friend, but Chloe just pushed it off.

On the frequent occasion, like after today's practice, Aubrey took Beca and Shooter home with her to help Beca with homework like she always did. But this time, Chloe wasn't too far behind. She entered the apartment and walked straight to her room; something wasn't right.

"Hey Chlo…" Aubrey spoke greeting her roommate but the ginger kept on going and slammed her door causing Aubrey to wince and slump over defeated.

Beca actually started feeling guilty over the strain she knew she had caused. She knew she was the wedge separating the two friends. She started to rub her hands together, something Aubrey picked up on when the smaller girl was feeling down.

_"__What's wrong Beca?"_

_"__Nothing." _Was the only answer Aubrey received. She knew Beca was closing up, something she wouldn't allow.

_"__Beca look at me." _Aubrey signed getting the brunette to do give her full attention. _"Please do not worry about me and Chloe. We are fine, don't blame yourself ok?"_

Beca simply nodded and gathered her things and Shooter, "_I'll see you tomorrow." _

Aubrey cussed herself, why was she being punished for doing something great? Why couldn't her life be the perfect world she always dreamed of? Aubrey opened up a bottle of wine and emptied the entire thing mulling over her life and where she went wrong, it was safe to say after the 3rd glass, she didn't care anymore. She just wanted Beca.

…

Beca continued to stick around Aubrey, she even came to Bella's practice's watching the girl's dance. Chloe didn't seem too energetic, nor did she actually ever rehearse her singing, Beca figured she was just mad at her for being present everywhere. So, she at least never returned to their apartment, something she could tell was affecting Aubrey. But no matter, she had to do it so Aubrey and Chloe would get some friend time.

Beca, being the deaf, very well observant person she was, also noticed tomorrow was the Sigma Beta Theta's Annual Fall Mixer. And by knowing that, she was also well aware of how stressed out Aubrey was over it. She could tell the blonde took this Acapella thing serious, almost as serious as her tutoring and translating for Beca.

What she wasn't expecting was for the blonde to wait behind after practice and run off to the restroom to stress vomit. Beca couldn't help but feel guilt over that as well. Aubrey was running ragged for Beca, losing her best friend, and now she has a horrible Acapella team to try and turn into winners.

Beca squatted down behind the girl and held her hair back while rubbing soothing circles on her back. That was all Aubrey needed, Beca seeing her empty the contents of her stomach…great.

_"__That was gross." _Beca signed after helping Aubrey to the bleachers.

_"__Please don't make fun of me." _Aubrey replied as her pride hit rock bottom.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know this meant so much to you." _

Aubrey tried to smile, _"This is my baby. I've waited 3 years to run this team and now after I literally threw up on our chances last year, the Acapella gods are cursing me."_

_"__I'm sorry Aubrey. I guess I'm not helping much by getting between you and Chloe. It cant be good for the team…"_

_"__Beca please stop blaming yourself. Me and Chloe are fine, the team is fine. I want you around, I…I need you around. I miss you."_

Beca said no more, she just grabbed Aubrey's hand and snuggled into her side, trying her best to comfort her.

…

Aubrey finally, for what seemed like forever, felt happy with herself, well, until the disaster that was the Fall Mixer. Beca wasn't even walking with them, it was that embarrassing. She kept her distance as Aubrey exploded on the team, guilting them for being awful.

It all came to blows when Aubrey called out Chloe, "Chloe? For serious what is wrong with you? Your voice didn't sound agularian at all! Don't you think we haven't noticed you being a bit checked out lately?"

"I have Laryngitis!" She whisper yelled, voice breaking. "I thought it was nodes…" Chloe began to cry and Aubrey quickly pulled her friend into a hug, looking shook as her eyes scanned the concerned looks on the Bella's faces. Then she saw Beca looking on worriedly, not knowing what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god Chloe." Aubrey said as she looked into the ginger's tearful eyes.

"What is Laryngitis?" Stacie asked.

"Or Nodes?" Fat Amy threw in.

Unwilling to respond, Aubrey answered for her, "Laryngitis is an inflammation to the larynx."

"Ummmm." The Bella's spoke in unison.

Aubrey huffed, obviously she used too many big words, "Her voice box is damaged. Either from overuse or infection."

"Ahhh. What about nodes?" Amy asked.

"Vocal nodules, the rubbing together of your vocal cords at above average rates without proper lubrication. They sit on your windpipe and crush your dreams." Aubrey replied seriously worried.

"How long have you known about the laryngitis?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"Around the time of auditions." Chloe replied.

"Auditions!? Chloe that was a month ago! Please tell me you went to the doctor." Aubrey quizzed.

"Well of course I did. Yesterday. I thought it was nodes but the doctor said I had Chronic Laryngitis. He said it could have started as a Bacterial infection. Test are still out to confirm."

"So what does this all mean?" Stacie spoke up.

Chloe's knees buckled, not wanting to accept the truth, singing was her life, her passion, she didn't want to stop, not this way. "I. My voice…won't let me sing anymore."

The Bella's and Aubrey gasped; they couldn't see their co-captain go down. "There has to be something we can do."

"There is nothing. Nothing other than resting and no straining my voice. At my rate I can whisper but much more might cause polyps or nodes, then surgery, then that will go wrong then I'll never get to speak again." Chloe went full doom and gloom, her voice trailing off after each word, fatigue already setting in.

"Ok girls, I want you to all go home and rest, I'll attend to Chloe and see what we can do about her voice." Aubrey commanded, keeping Chloe held close as they walked for her car.

Aubrey in her emotional state almost forgot her A1 gal, she settled Chloe into the car and motioned for Beca to come over and she opened the door for her and Shooter to get in the back seat.

Beca didn't want to get in with Shooter, she didn't want him to get hair all over Aubrey's new Audi S4, she must have been dreaming however when Aubrey all but practically shoved them into the car, she didn't question it.

It was a quiet ride for Aubrey, literally between a deaf Beca, her dog, and now a very ill Chloe. Chloe must have been feeling down, she didn't even care that Beca was in the car and coming home with them.

Beca still had no idea what was happening, she just sat in the back curious and very afraid due to the blonde's worried looks she was giving her passenger. And Chloe wasn't giving off any good vibes herself.

Beca kept herself tucked away as far from Aubrey and Chloe as possible. Not wanting to impose any further. Aubrey was frantically moving around the apartment with items for Chloe who was snuggled away in bed. The blonde had her hands full of food and ear full of telephone calling the doctors and pharmacies getting the required medicine lined out.

"Ok Chlo. I talked to your doctors and they got the prescription sent over to the pharmacy. He said with these antibiotics and plenty of rest and water, you should be better. Absolutely no talking, if you need anything write it down or text me. If you don't get any better, we will go back to the doctor. Ok?"

Chloe nodded but reached for Aubrey before she could leave.

"What's up?" Aubrey replied.

Chloe sat up and pulled her paper out and wrote out, "Thank you. I really appreciate you."

Aubrey smiled at her friend, "You're welcome, it's no trouble, you're my best friend always."

Chloe furrowed her brow and began writing frantically, her message read,

"And I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. In all honesty I lied to you. I've been sick with this since summer. Its had me all bummed out and I knew eventually I would finally lose my voice."

"Chloe!" Aubrey scolded her. "You could have told me! We may have been able to catch it earlier!"

Chloe pushed her aside, "When I saw Beca that day on the quad, I knew you liked her, I could see it written all over you. And part of me was jealous of her because since then, she's been wrapped around your finger and you've bent over backwards for her. I just felt even lonelier knowing that I would potentially become mute, and you'd be too worried over Beca to care about me."

"Chloe Beale. You should know better! If you had only told me sooner…we may have been able to prevent this. You know you mean the world to me, you're my best friend."

Chloe grinned finally, "I guess I am too stubborn for my own good."

Aubrey didn't want to laugh, but she did for the sake of making her friend feel better. In all honesty, Aubrey was pissed at Chloe's selfishness, she should have told her about this months ago. Beca or no Beca, Aubrey was always willing to help. "Beca. Oh fuck!" Aubrey cussed herself forgetting about Beca being in the other room. Chloe just nodded and Aubrey ran into the living room.

Aubrey searched the room finally finding Beca in the far corner of the apartment. "What are you doing over there silly? Come here." She signed with a big smile on her face trying to comfort the worried girl.

"I didn't want to get in the way…" Beca tried but found her arms being jerked forward.

Aubrey pulled Beca down onto the couch with her and kissed her hard and sloppy, desperately wanting to get the point drove home. Beca was surprised at the affectious move but slowly caught up to Aubrey's pace, getting lost feeling those extra soft lips.

Aubrey pulled away for air watching Beca's reaction. The girl was adorable, her face was solid red under Aubrey's gaze, "Maybe now you'll understand you belong here with me?"

Beca slowly nodded in approval, "That was my first kiss."

Pride filled Aubrey from head to toe at Beca's reveal. The younger girl looked so over the moon, all because of her. It made her incredibly happy.

Beca then turned her attention over Aubrey's shoulder at Chloe's bedroom. She had so many questions and Aubrey knew it so she spent the next few minutes explaining to Beca what happened and how severe the situation could be.

Beca was taken back, she didn't want to hate Chloe. She wanted to be friends from the get-go, but the red head always seemed to have it out for her, now she understood why. She was afraid of her future and jealous that she 'took' Aubrey away.

"Beca I can hear you thinking and for the millionth time honey, you aren't to blame, for any of this. We will get through just fine." Aubrey firmly stated.

A coughing Chloe summoned Aubrey to her side and before Beca realized it, Aubrey was headed out to the pharmacy to get the gingers medication, leaving Beca alone with Chloe and Shooter.

Beca sat in the living room watching the tv on mute, no point in watching it with volume anyway. She just watched tv when she was lonely, anxiously waiting for Aubrey to return. Except, she had company. Shooter let her know someone was approaching, and before she could turn around, Chloe sat down on the couch and handed her a piece of paper.

"We need to talk."


End file.
